poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 5/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 5. (Cut to the heroes, as Mario lays out the map) Mario: Now we just gotta figure out how to get there. Luigi: It seems to be a long way off. Meta Knight: (To Peach) So, princess, are you and your family here on a little outback excursion? Especially your husband with the red hat and the mustache? Peach: Oh, no, no. We’re not a family. And Mario and I are not married. Mario: Actually, we’re here on a top secret mission. Very hush-hush. Yoshi: But where are we gonna find that Pokémon Trainer? Toad: Beats me, Yoshi. Meta Knight: Oh, so you’re gonna rescue that Pokémon Trainer from Bowser, right? Peach: Oh, that’s right. How did you know? Meta Knight: You’ll find that it’s tough to keep secrets in the outback, princess. (To Mario and the others) So, which way you’re taking? (Looks at the map) Suicide trail through Nightmare Canyon or a shortcut to Satan’s Ridge? Mario: Suicide trail? Toad: What is he talking about? Luigi: Suicide trail means going a dangerous way. Meta Knight: Good choice. More snakes but less quicksand. Once you cross Bloodworm Creek, you’re scot-free. That is, until Dead Dingo Pass. Mario: Wait… Wait a minute, I, uh… (Looks at the map) I don’t see any of that stuff on the map. Luigi: Neither do I. Meta Knight: (Takes away the map) Oh, a map’s not good in the outback. What you really need is someone…someone who knows the territory. Peach: Oh, Meta Knight, will you guide us? Meta Knight: At your service, lady. (Takes Peach’s arm) You’re gonna take my arm. This is gonna be a treacherous hike. (Mario watches in shock, as Peach walked with Meta Knight) Toad: Jealous, Mario? Yoshi: Shh, Toad. Meta Knight: (O.S.) I remember the time it was just me and there was a giant ground sloth which is 40 feet high. Luigi: Come on, guys, let’s catch up with them. (They follow Meta Knight and Peach) Mario: (Sighs) He doesn’t even know how to fold a map. (Cut to a Pokémon Ranger looking at a missing poster of Ash Ketchum, while other Pokémon Rangers are seen throwing ropes in the water. Then we see a flying horse called Pegasus fly by with the heroes on its back) Meta Knight: This is how we get around the outback, guys. (The Pegasus goes up a high cliff) Meta Knight: The only way to travel, right, Mario? Mario: Uh, yeah, it’s just a little bumpy back here. Luigi: Hold on tight, guys, it’s a bumpy ride. (The Pegasus reaches the top of the cliff, spreads its wings and takes off into the sky) Toad: Wow, we’re flying! Yoshi: Yeah, we’re higher than a mountain! Meta Knight: Cinch up your seat belts, folks. We’re coming in for a landing. (The Pegasus lands on the ground, but Mario couldn’t get off) Mario: Wait, hold it! Not yet! (The Pegasus kicks Mario, which sends him flying until he landed in a strange plant. He comes out, now covered in spiky, round balls) (Cut to a tall, rocky cliff, as we see birds fly around. As we zoom closer, there is a door in the rock. Now we go inside. There’s a rocky stairway as we go to where it is Bowser’s underground lair. Bowser is seen sharpening his knives, Zoroark is taking a bath, while we see Ash with hands tied behind him and put against the map on the wall along with Pikachu) Bowser: Well, boy, let’s see if we can do something to refresh that rusty old memory of yours. (Zoroark has a box of animal crackers by her tub, as she tosses one of them in her mouth and eats it. Cut back to Bowser) Bowser: Is she on Satan’s Ridge… (Tosses a knife on the map) …or Nightmare Canyon? (Tosses another knife on the map) What do you think, Zoroark? (Zoroark stares at Bowser as she broke an animal cracker in half) Zoroark: (Snarls suspiciously) Bowser: Yeah, that’s it. (Flips a knife and grabs it) Right smack dab in the middle of Gyarados Falls! (He tosses the knife over Ash, as he and Pikachu dodged it) Bowser: Am I getting warm? Ash Ketchum: I told you, I don’t remember! Bowser: Don’t you realize a bird that size is worth a fortune? (He stabs another knife on the map as he gets close to Ash) Bowser: I’ll split the money 50-50. You can’t get a better offer than that. Ash Ketchum: You won’t have any money after the Pokémon Rangers get through with you. (Bowser groans in frustration, as he angrily walked to his cauldron of boiling water. He growls with rage and kicks the cauldron which spills on the floor. Zoroark dodges the falling hot water in the tub) (Now we fade to a jungle as we see Peach remove the spiky round balls off of Mario. Yoshi is also setting up a picnic for the heroes) Mario: Meta Knight’s been gone…ow! Been gone a long time. Maybe I should go… (Peach pulls the last spiky ball off Mario) …oh! Maybe I should go look for him. Peach: Oh, don’t you worry about Meta Knight. He can handle himself. Mario: Yeah, I noticed. Peach: (As she dipper her feet in the water) I’m sure he’ll be back in no time. Yoshi: Hey, Mario, why don’t we just have ourselves a picnic while we wait for Meta Knight to return? Mario: Well, that’s a good idea, Yoshi. Toad: Come on, guys, let’s eat! I’m starving! (Now the heroes are eating the food from their picnic. Luigi takes a bite from a sandwich) Luigi: Wow, Yoshi, that sandwich is really good. Yoshi: Yeah, these are turkey and cheese sandwiches, which are really my favorite things to eat! Luigi: Well, it really is delicious! (Toad drinks his juice and eats a few potato chips) Toad: Ah, picnics are the best! Peach: I know, Toad. Yoshi: Hey, Mario, do you want one of my turkey and cheese sandwiches? Mario: Sure, Yoshi. (Yoshi gives Mario a turkey sandwich. Mario then takes a bite of the sandwich) Mario: Mmm, that is really good. Yoshi: I’m glad you liked it, Mario. You want some mayonnaise on that? Mario: No, thanks. Wait a minute, eating kind of reminds me of… (He takes out his diamond ring) Mario: Uh, guys, could you excuse me for a moment? Peach and I need to have a little conversation. Yoshi: Okay, Mario. Take your time. We’ll have more food for you. (Mario takes Peach to a large tree and they both kneel down) Mario: You know, now that we’re alone, hidden behind a tree, with no one looking; there is something that I’ve been really wanting to ask you. Peach: Yes, Mario, what is it? Mario: Well, it’s like this. (Takes Peach’s hand) Princess Peach, I-I would be most honored if you… (Meta Knight appears as he sped past Mario and Peach) Meta Knight: Look out! (Mario falls into the water, as a giant Spinosaurus appeared and roared. Cut to Luigi, Toad and Yoshi) Toad: What was that noise?! Yoshi: It sounds more like a dinosaur! Luigi: It’s coming from behind those trees! Come on! (Yoshi quickly packed up his picnic basket and followed Luigi and Toad. Cut back to the Spinosaurus, that snarls as Meta Knight prepared his lasso. The Spinosaurus eats Meta Knight as Peach screamed in horror. But Meta Knight escaped from the Spinosaurus’ mouth) Meta Knight: No meat for you, Mr. Spiny, not today! (He dodges the Spinosaurus and lassoed his mouth) There! (Luigi, Toad and Yoshi arrive) Luigi: (Gasp) It’s a Spinosaurus! Yoshi: I knew it! It is a dinosaur! Toad: That’s scarier than a T-Rex! (Mario gets out of the water) Mario: (Gasp) Princess Peach! Meta Knight: I’ve been looking all over for you, big fella. (He pulls the fallen Spinosaurus) Now look, we’ve got a long way to go and you’re gonna take us there! And you’re not gonna give us any trouble of that! Right? (The Spinosaurus growls in agreement, as Mario puts his hat on) Meta Knight: (As he takes Peach on the Spinosaurus) Some dinosaurs are perfectly harmless, once you look at them in the eye and let them know who’s boss. (To the Spinosaurus in the eye) Ain’t that right, boy? Now, git! Peach: It’s all right, everyone. Meta Knight has everything under control. Mario: Yeah, I noticed. (He gets on the Spinosaurus, as Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi follow him) Yoshi: Wow, I never knew Meta Knight could tame dinosaurs. Toad: Me, too. (Cut to Meta Knight and Peach) Meta Knight: You know, Princess Peach, pretty tall I used to be quite a hyena wrestler. (We go over to Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi hanging onto the Spinosaurus’ fin, then we go to Mario and the end of the Spinosaurus’ tail) Meta Knight: (O.S.) There was this one time, it was just me and 30 ferocious flesh-eating hyenas. They had me surrounded. The sight of their teeth was like a great wall of ivory. But they were no match for my most powerful sword, Galaxia. (Mario dumps the water out of his ring box and sighs, as the Spinosaurus continues walking through the jungle) (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes